1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor is formed by arranging a light emitting layer using the group III nitride semiconductor between an n-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing n-type impurities for generating electrons as a carrier and a p-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing p-type impurities for generating holes as a carrier. In a semiconductor light emitting element in this type, the light emitting layer is configured with a multiple quantum well structure in which plural well layers and plural barrier layers are alternately laminated (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-222812).
Incidentally, in manufacturing of the semiconductor light emitting element, if a gallium nitride-based semiconductor is grown on a substrate composed of a different material, such as sapphire, there are generated lots of threading dislocations resulting from lattice misfit, and further, V-pits are formed corresponding to the threading dislocations. At this time, if there are many defects that pass through laminated single crystal films, light emission properties as a light emitting element are largely deteriorated, and specifically, a reverse current (IR) is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor which allows defects such as the threading dislocations that are generated in single crystal films deposited on a substrate and has good light emission properties, and a method of manufacturing the same.